Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
by anoicheisdubh
Summary: A re-telling of the story of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. The Phantom Menace follows Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan, who is accompanying his master on a diplomatic to Alderaan. Things don't go as smoothly as would have liked, and soon he is facing down greedy Sepratists, an army of battle droids, and a bloodthirsty Sith Lord.(The cover art is by Chris Nielsen, not me)


**Star Wars: The Phantom Menace**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

"A blockade?" blinked Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation. He was dressed in a fine burgundy robe, topped off with a hat which extended upwards in three horns, a sad mimicry of a crown. Gunray was a Neimodian, and an especially ugly one at that. His pale green skin was waxy, and his beady orange eyes glinted greedily.

"Yes, a blockade," spoke the hologram before Gunray, "The senators of Alderaan are fiercely supportive of the Galactic Republic, in holding the holding the planet hostage we will finally have them in the palms of our hand to do as we will. Especially the Queen's husband, Bail Organa. He has been a thorn in our sides for far too long." The figure in the hologram was hooded, and went by the moniker of Darth Sidious, whilst also claimed to be a Sith Lord, although Gunray had some doubts, but did not voice them out of fear. After all, the Sith had been dead for over a thousand years, why would they return now?

Gunray mulled over the advice of the mysterious "Sith Lord". It was a simple plan, yet genius, so much so that The Viceroy silently cursed himself for not thinking of it himself. He was a greedy, ambitious Neimodian, not a terribly smart one. The Trade Federation could form a blockade around the planet with ease, they had the ships, the funds, and an army of battle droids at their disposal. Gunray rubbed his hands together with barely contained excitement. "Yes, yes, a blockade, and then The Republic will have no choice but to listen to our demands," The Viceroy smirked. "Consider it done Lord Sidious, I will see to it personally."

"Good. Do not fail me Viceroy." Were the final words from Darth Sidious before the hologram disappeared, leaving Gunray with nothing but his greedy thoughts.

* * *

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan was furious. "A blockade, a blasted blockade." He roared as he paced the office of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine erratically. Also present in the room were the Chancellor himself, as well as the other senators from Alderaan and Palpatine's advisors. The Chancellor watched Bail pacing with a concerned expression on his face. "I understand your anger, Senator Organa," he spoke, "But I believe that in times like these we must act with discretion, and not do anything rash, lest it result in bloody conflict, an outcome that would surely plunge the entire republic into chaos. I believe that we must resolve this matter with diplomacy."

Bail nodded. "Yes Chancellor. You are right," he paused to let out a deep breath, before turning to face his colleagues. "I apologise for my outburst. In any case, the proper way to deal with this would be to send an emissary to discuss a treaty with the Federation, and to resolve things before any further damage is done."

Palpatine sighed wistfully. "Wise words indeed, Senator Organa. But to undertake such a task, it would be the equivalent of walking into a Rancor pit, who would possibly be brave enough for such a thing?"

Bail puffed out his chest proudly. "Don't worry Chancellor, the risks involved are of no concern to me. I am more than willing to give my life for my planet. The Queen is also my wife, so I feel it is only right for me to go."

Palpatine smiled, a look of relief and pride washing over his face. "Thank you Senator. That's awfully courageous of you. You have no idea how much it puts my heart at ease to know I can always count on you.

Bail bowed, a proud smile on his lips. "Thank you Chancellor, I will prepare to leave at once."

"Not to worry Senator, you don't need to go anywhere," came a voice from behind the Senator.

Whirling around, Bail saw two men entering the room. They were both tall, and wore very similar robes, robes that marked them as Jedi. And not just any Jedi, but Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn.

Behind Bail, the Chancellor chuckled. "Jedi? I thought the Jedi remained neutral in matters relating to the Republic?"

"We are first and foremost keepers of the peace, Chancellor," spoke Mace Windu. He was slightly shorter than the towering Qui-Gon Jinn, but far more intimidating, with hard eyes that seemed to pierce through whoever they were set upon. "This Alderaan business directly challenges that peace, and so Master Yoda has decided that it would be best for a Jedi to handle this business. Our neutral position also make us the perfect go-betweens in this matter. Sending a senator could potentially increase the number of hostages."

Palpatine sighed. "Then I assume it is Master Jinn who will be our emissary? While I recognise that he is an extremely powerful Jedi, the Trade Federation's might is not something a lone Jedi can face up to."

"Not to worry, Chancellor," spoke Qui-Gon at last. He was a very tall man, with long hair and a beard. His eyes were soft and kind, and he had a very relaxing aura surrounding him, one that could assure you that everything was going to be fine. "You are right in assuming that I will be the one making the journey, but I will not be alone. My padawan is on the cusp of facing the Jedi trials and becoming a knight, and I believe that a hands-on mission such as this will grant him the final bit of experience he needs to become a fully-fledged Jedi."

There were murmurs of approval throughout the office. The power of the Jedi was well known throughout the galaxy. Having two of them stepping up to help them at this time was nothing short of uplifting for everyone in the room.

"I believe that concludes business here, Master Jinn will be leaving tomorrow morning, and will hopefully be making contact with the Federation's leaders by mid-afternoon," said Windu. "Anything further to add, Chancellor?"

Palpatine smiled once again. "Nothing but to wish Master Jinn and young Kenobi the best of luck for the sake of all of us. We rally behind you Master Jedi, and wish you godspeed in your travels."

The office erupted into cheering. The two Jedi bowed before leaving the office. Once outside, Qui-Gon paused. "What is it?" asked Windu.

"Hmm," was Qui-Gon's response, "I didn't think I mentioned Obi-Wan by name in there. Must be losing my touch," he said, chuckling.

Windu was silent, merely looking out the window in front of them. The sun was setting on Coruscant, the entirely urbanised planet, basking the two Jedi in an orange glow.

"Hmm, maybe." Said the Jedi Master eventually, before they both set off walking again, in complete silence.


End file.
